


take care of yourself.

by lovevalley45



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: (or is it), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: After finding Ava awake late at night, Zari has her join her for some tea in the galley.
Relationships: Ava Sharpe & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Ava Sharpe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	take care of yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact this really was supposed to be the beginning of a full zavalance fic but like,,,,, i realized how long that was gonna be n lost motivation so here we go lol  
> u can take it platonically or romantically but like y'all know me so u know what i was thinking n once again,,,, the zavalance thing,,,,

Being awake in the middle of the night was an unusual occurrence for Zari. 

Most nights she slept like a baby, bundled up in her 800 thread count sheets with her white noise machine on. But tonight, there was something keeping her awake.

Well. Nothing a cup of tea couldn’t fix. 

Maybe she was spending too much time around Brits.

She made her way to the galley, but the silence of the ship was interrupted from noise coming from the bridge. 

Wrapping her robe tighter around herself, she walked in to find Ava in the parlour. She was leaning against the table, watching something on the screen. When she got closer, she could see exactly what it was.

It was the same fifteen seconds of security footage from the Hole. Or, more specifically, the same fifteen seconds they’d watched time and time again trying to find any clue about where Sara had gone. 

“Gidget, stop the feed,” Zari said, joining her in the parlour. 

The video stopped, breaking Ava out of her trance. She turned around, her arms crossed against her chest. “Oh. You’re up.”

“And so are you,” she said. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

She looked back at the frozen frame - the six of them with their backs turned, Sara nowhere to be found. “I couldn’t sleep. Not without- her. So I decided to do something useful.”

“You mean, wearing yourself out watching the same video thousands of times hoping to see something new?” Zari asked. 

Ava sighed, closing her eyes and pushing her hair out of her face. “It’s too late for a lecture right now.”

“And it’s too late for you to be wallowing in guilt.” She came forward and took her hand. “Come on, let’s have some tea.”

“Zari-” But she let her steer her towards the galley without any more complaints, possibly too tired to have the energy to be stubborn.

As Zari had made them some tea, she couldn’t stop herself from glancing at Ava. She looked tired, like she hadn’t slept since the night Sara went missing. Maybe she hadn’t. 

“No offense, girl, but you kinda look like a wreck,” she said, handing her her mug.

She cracked the smallest smile at that as she sat beside her. “Gee, thanks.” 

Zari reached out to lay her hand on top of hers. “When was the last time you slept?”

“I don’t know.” Ava shrugged. “Not recently enough.”

“Look, we’re going to find Sara, but not like this. Not like you, throwing all regard for your own well-being into the wind,” she said. 

“Well, what else am I supposed to do?” she asked. “We have no idea where she could be and all we have is some… shitty security footage!” 

“Ava.” Zari squeezed her hand. When she looked up at her, she could see the tears in her eyes. It hurt to see her like this, deep in her chest. She had always been better at giving advice to a camera than comforting people when they were right in front of her. But now, everything she wished she could say seemed to vanish. “I know it’s hard to lose someone. Even if you know they’re not gone forever, sometimes it… it feels hopeless. Pushing yourself to try to find any way to make them come back only works for so long.” 

“But what if we don’t have that time?” Ava asked her. “What if-” The tears started to roll down her cheeks, and oh no, there went her heartstrings again. “What if we don’t find her in time?”

“We will.” She reached up to wipe away her tears. “Even if ‘in time’ isn’t tomorrow, or next week - we’re going to find her.”

“Yeah.” She nodded, taking her other hand to rub her eyes. “God, I really am a wreck.”

“It’s not the first time anyone’s cracked under stress,” Zari told her. “Just… take care of yourself. Or I’ll have to ask Gidget to keep tabs on you for me.”

Ava ran a hand through her hair, not meeting her eyes as she let out a weak chuckle. “Don’t do that, it’s hard enough finding privacy on this ship.”

She gave her hand another squeeze before she let go. “I’m going to go to bed. And… if you really can’t sleep, I’m always down for a sleepover.”

“Thanks, Zari,” she said, picking up her mug.

Zari took her mug and made her way out of the galley. But she still paused at the doorway, looking back at Ava at the table all alone. 

“Actually, you know what?”

“Hm?” Ava asked, looking up at her mid-sip. 

“I’m calling it. Sleepover, come on, come with me,” Zari said.

She hesitated for just a moment before standing up. “Fine. But you can’t complain if I snore.”

“And you can’t _ tell  _ anyone that I snore.”

Ava took her free hand. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u liked this, leave a kudo or a comment if u would be so kind  
> find me on tumblr @ the same username if u really want to. i spend a good portion of my time yelling abt legends n a good portion of THAT time yelling abt zava if that's why you're here.  
> gardez-le croustillant, folks


End file.
